


Give Me One More Night

by sugar_star



Series: Haikyuu!! x Reader [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, idk how to describe it you'll see later, it's weird poly though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_star/pseuds/sugar_star
Summary: You'd had your share of existential crises, but you never thought one would land you in the lap of a blond haired stranger. A really hot stranger.





	Give Me One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with my bullshit!! I need more gender-neutral/non-binary fics, and I'll be damned if I don't try. I'm trying to keep it as gender neutral as I can so sorry if some of it is kinda lack luster, I'm not good at this shit /wheezes
> 
> Lemme know I missed any tags that should be added.

You'd had your fair share of existential crises in you life, but the one you currently found yourself in took the cake. That cake was nasty and soot and made you feel like a shitty person, but who fucking cared anymore, surely no one you knew, surely not you. Surely not the lap you currently found yourself on.

That might be the alcohol moving things too quickly, but you didn't give a damn anymore. It was always one thing after another. The first one had been in middle school, you found out you were bi-sexual. You wanted to tell someone, you told your closest friend. They hated you ever since, going on about how being bi is slutty an disgusting, even though you had never done anything with anyone, it was still wrong. That friend ratted on you to your parents, they had always regretted having to deal with a loser child anyway, but now? A freak. They didn't want to look at you.

The second crisis, high school, the LGBT community was more prominent, you thought you'd be accepted for once. You found ways, words, to express yourself, but no one around you cared. They never had. The third ran to the fourth, the fourth to the fifth. One day, you found reprieve. Your third year of college, you found yourself a partner. You loved each other so much. You moved in together. Everything was fine. You'd been together for about three years now and were happy.

Until, about an hour earlier, when you arrived home from work early to surprise your partner with a gift and some of their favorite food. The door was unlocked, but that wasn't out of the ordinary, not when your lover was home from work. You made sure to step in quietly, lest they be asleep, you wanted to surprise them but not agitate them. They were prone to getting upset easily, you'd learned early on. Setting the boxes of food and gift down on the kitchen counter, you had eased your way down the hall and into the room you both shared. Eased the door open. Smiled at the image of their slow breathing.

Frowned at the breathing of another body in the bed next to them.

Froze stock still at the image of their high school sweetheart coiled around them like a snake in the grass.

You shouldn't have been surprised really, but there you stood, the two of them in a warm, ignorant bliss, you standing in the chilly apartment building, staring. Not crying, just. Watching nothing. For a solid ten minutes until you turned, leaving the door ajar, walking shakily to the door of the apartment. There wasn't much on your mind other than throwing yourself to the wind and letting it shove you along somewhere. So you did, and you landed in front of a bar. You didn't drink, never had, didn't want to.

But what the fuck did you have now? Not much.

You vaguely remembered how it got to the point of some playboy looking dude with a weird undercut and tongue piercing talking you into going to the back of this, admittedly very nice looking, club and mounting him like a horse but it was lost on a bunch of sharp thrusts up that had you a now drunken mess. This is why you didn't drink, you were a light weight, one half-assed drink had you drowning in fog and far too loud EDM music. It didn't matter. No one cared, why should you? You were invisible to anyone who bothered with you. Hell, if you weren't faded out of your mind you'd be pretty fucking sure this stranger, this really hot stranger, would think your invisible too. You probably still were. You'd let yourself have this one though, even though you'd regret it later, you'd have this one bit of attention, then you'd forget about it.

A laugh bubbled through the lolling groans, causing the hot stranger to pause. With a glance down, you noticed a questioning look. God he was pretty…

"Hey, you okay?"

Who fucking cared. You nodded, lying to yourself, the stranger, pulling yourself up and letting your arms flop you’re his neck. "Jus' fuckin' peachy, who said you could stop?"

An undignified snort, strong, burning hot hands falling to your waist. "Well, it's not everyday you get a lay that bursts into laughter mid-fuck, so call me curious."

"Well, curious, it's none of your business. If you keep talking, Imma need another drink."

The stranger laughed once, hoisted you with the ease of a full grown man lifting a baby bird, and leaned around the corner of the extremely dark corner. They build this for random people to have sex in? Wouldn't surprise you. What did was that Hot Stranger Guy was still basically clothed, which had you snapping back into real life bit by bit, rough fabric, shirt damp with sweat, you wearing nothing more than a single shoe and socks. You tried to gain some conscious grounding before Hot Stranger Guy shouted, "BO!" across the main floor of the club and making a motion like he was rattling a glass. Great, he was gonna make sure were actually too drunk to say no, though no was a bit moot what with your arms locked around his neck and his dick firmly suited inside you while he was exchanging a weird, hand motion conversation with who the hell 'Bo' was.

Conversation done, he find his way back to the couch you'd been on earlier, presumably, unceremoniously plopped himself down, letting you bounce as he did, your face hiding whatever gross sound had barreled out in the crook of his neck. This was your life now apparently, unceremonious and so insignificant that you could be forgotten in the middle of what was some sort of strange sexual altercation.

That about summed up your life really. Fucked over and forgotten. You let yourself tune into the new conversation as 'Bo' appeared with almost a hoot into the somewhat private space. You wanted to die. He was boisterous and it made your head throb with a hollow pain that made it hard to focus. Not that the conversation held much aside from what was probably regular banter between the two, if you had to take a gander.

"Oh ho, this one is cute, Teru! How'd you get so lucky?"

'This one' was drunk on a rum and coke with a fourth of the usual amount of rum so who could say no to an easy lay? "Bo, you make me sound like a whore in front of my guest! I'm hurt." You'd have snorted if it wasn't gonna kill you to.

"'Cause you're a whore, Teru."

"Fuck off, Bo."

A snicker, "Love you too, bro." The couch dipped on one side of 'Teru' and you chanced a look, only to have a pair of wide, golden eyes staring at you like a science project, or a stray animal someone had picked up that he wanted to touch. "They have pretty eyes…"

"Bo, just give me my drink already and leave them alone for fuck's sake." One of Teru's arms moved from holding you steady to yanking a glass away from Bo. He cursed when a bit of it splashed out, the ice cold alcohol stinging the hot skin of your thigh, making your body jump involuntarily. "Bo, really."

"Hey, you ripped it out of my hand! That's your bad!" He sounded whiney, you wanted him to go away, he gave you a headache. You shifted your gaze elsewhere, turning your head to look away from this 'Bo' in hopes he'd get the picture. You wanted this to be over now. "Aah… they're upset…"

Teru swallowed almost nervously before shifting just a bit, leaning toward Bo. You couldn't hear anything, they were whispering so quietly you wondered how they could possibly hear each other over the muted, but still very loud dance music. It wasn't but seconds later until you felt hands on your shoulders, moving you back so that you were forced to look at the both of them… and the stupidly sly grins they had. You had a sick feeling in the pit of your stomach. Teru's hands all but flew to your face, slamming his lips against yours without a second of hesitation. They were warm and moved too quickly for you too keep up with, brain muddy with the sudden motion, but you let yourself get swept away on whatever ride they were taking you on.

Something warm and wet snapped your drooping eyes wide open, wanting to look for the source, but Teru's hands were like a prison on your cheeks that held your lips firmly to his own smirking ones. What you could see, however, was the spiky white and black hair that belonged to this Bo guy, and only his hair, as what you deduced to be his tongue ran along the alcohol trickling down your thigh. It made your mind do flips, your hands wanted to move and push him away, but they refused to move from where they had anchored themselves around Teru's neck, the only movement your body could muster was to twitch and shudder as lips and teeth joined the skin of your thigh. Teru's single laugh brought your eyes snapping back up to his. They were burning with something you couldn't find a word for, something you'd never needed a word for before. "Bo's really good with his mouth, you'll see." There were lips on yours again, lips traveling up to your waist, up your chest, back down. There was too much to keep track of. There were different lips on yours when Teru's hands rested back on your hips and he started to thrust into you again. You let yourself go, for once, besides.

They'd forget you tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's short, the next one I'll try to make longer.


End file.
